A whole new world
by Kushami-gou
Summary: My first fic, it is about krillin and 18!


  
  
That is my first fic, be nice!!  
I don't own DB/Z/GT!  
  
"talking"  
thinking  
  
And now: On with the fic!  
  
A whole new world  
  
  
After 18s bomb was wished away by the Dragonballs, she flew of to think about what had happened.  
Why did he do that? We almost killed all of his friends! Is he just stupid or what was the reason? The one who wished for that was called Krillin, it was the one she kissed before she left after the battle. He saved her from Cell, not using the remote control the others gave to him in order to switch her off.  
  
She knew he was living on that little island, and often she thinks of just walking inside and ask him these questions. But she never did. It was silly, but she felt a kind of fear to talk to him. It wasn't fear of fighting him, she could easily kill him if she liked to, but she don't liked to.  
  
She watched the island from the air this night. There was an air-car leaving now. 18 saw who sat inside. This odd old man, a turtle and the blue haired girl, her name was Bulma as she remembered.  
There was just Krillin, who she could sense inside the little house.  
  
She floated down and looked through the window. There was Krillin sitting on the couch, reading a book. 18 sighted.  
Suddenly he turned to the window, but there was no one out there.  
18 was on top of the roof, breathing heavily. Had he noticed her?  
She saw the door opening and a ray of light shined through the dark.  
She wanted to run away, but she felt she was unable to move.  
"What are you doing here?" Krillin asked her, looking up to where she was. His voice wasn't angrily it was smooth and friendly. She looked at him strangely.  
18 floated in the air to get as far away from him as she could.  
"Wait!" he shouted.  
18 didn't know why, but she stopped and starred at him in amazement.   
"Would you like to come in?" he asked, opening the door a bit. She looked at his warm smile, it was so welcoming.  
She flew to the ground slowly and looked at him expressionless, but he could feel her confusion about his offer.  
He leaded her into the living-room .  
"Sit down" he told her.  
She followed and set down in a chair next to him. She felt uncomfortable and she didn't know what to do now.  
" I don't think that's a good idea!" she complained, looking around nervously.  
"It's OK" he told her "they spend the weekend at capsule corp. ...I don't like to see so many happy couples so I decided to stay here!"  
"Why did you come here?" he asked again after a period of silence.  
She was not sure what to tell him, so she didn't say anything.   
"You can tell me!" he sounded like they were old friends. 18 looked at him and decided to tell him the truth.  
"I wanted to ask you some questions!" she remarked in her cold voice.  
"So go on!" he smiled at her again, making her feel warm inside.  
"Why did you do all those things?"  
"What things do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean, saving me from Cell, wishing me human and letting me inside your house. Why?"  
He looked at his feet, thinking for a moment.  
"Cause I knew you aren't evil because you like to. You had to be for Dr. Gero. And after the Cell-games I was worried about where you could go to!"  
"You were worried about me?" she asked, not believing her ears.  
He blushed, looking on the ground once again. She watched him nodding.  
"Thank you!" she said after some time.  
He looked at her in his shy way, and she tried to smile for the first time in her life. Then he smiled to. But quickly he turns to his feet again. It was the first time in his life to be alone with a woman, well except for Bulma and Lunch of cause. But they are just friends, they didn't gave him the feeling the girl in front of him did. Since she was in here he felt every move of him may be foolish. But when she looked at him he can't talk any more. He wanted to just sit here, watching her beautiful face forever.   
But why should she like someone as me? So short, funny looking and weak? Why has she kissed me? Was it just a joke? Please don't let it be, Kami!  
He sighted and looked to her once again. She wasn't smiling any more. She looked upset and disorientated and her cheek was getting red. And then he suddenly new what was wrong. She had realised every single word he thought!! He began to sweat, hoping he was wrong.   
"C...could you read my mind?" he asked huskily, getting redder then red.  
She nodded, not looking up.  
"I'm sorry!" he whispered.  
" About what?"  
"About what I was thinking."  
"Why? It was...I don't know the right word..it was cute!"  
"Really?"  
"To tell you the truth: Your sitting here sweating like a pig, blushing the whole time. I'm afraid of mine, but I kind of like it!"  
He blushed again, looking at her. She was smiling. She was actually smiling!! He never saw a real smile from her face, just a Vegeta-like smirk. But now she really smiled, at him!  
  
-Silence-  
  
"I think I'll better go now!"  
18 stood up, walking towards Krillin.  
"OK. And sorry for.."  
he couldn't say anything else.  
He realised 18 was kissing him.  
On his lips!  
  
She slowly moved away again.  
"What..what was that about?" he managed to say.  
"It was just because your so damn cute!" she said, smiling lightly. She got up and looked down at him. He felt like a worm while he was starring up to her. She was about two heads taller than him.  
Great, I'm not just weak, I'm a dwarf!"  
It wasn't the first time he thought that.  
  
"You aren't weak!" he heard her say. Shit I forgot she can read my mind  
"You are the strongest human ever!" she continued " The others are aliens, they are Sayians or Nameks. But you..you are pretty strong for a human and that isn't easy to admit for me!"  
What she just said made him nervous again.  
"So..you think so?"  
"Of course I do, if I don't why should I tell you?"  
"I don't know, but you are still much stronger then I am!"  
"That's normal, I'm not human either." She looked a bit sad.  
"Ohh..yes..sorry...I forgot. It's just, you don't look much like a robot or something!"  
"I'll take that as a compliment! But you have to know my brother and I where actually humans, not complete machine as 16 is. We were just made into cyborgs by Dr. Gero."  
"Oh, I didn't know that.." he told her "Where were you living as a child?"  
"I can't remember anything of my past. The only thing I know for sure is that 17 is my twin-brother. The other memories were erased by Gero. He said they would go in our way to kill Goku."   
He noticed how sad she was and decided to put his arms around her waist carefully.  
She started in shock.  
His arms were lightly wrapped around her, but there bodies just touched where his hand rested.  
" Don't get a fright!" he whispered in that calm voice not to scare her.  
18 couldn't move. That little man was touching her and he was still alive! He looked up and smiled to calm her down. And he succeeded! She was really feeling better now. But how could this be? She felt save in his arms. She never felt like that before..the only one she could trust in was her brother. But this was going to change now. It was like he cared for her after all. If he was more her size she had properly kissed him right now. But it had looked stupid to bend down to him.  
Then 18 saw his eyes an forgot about that all.  
There was a great attraction between them. Krillin stretched and she bent down, and there lips met.  
This time it wasn't just a peck, it was a real kiss!  
18 was a little confused at first about his tongue moving in her mouth cause she has never done this before, or just couldn't remember it.  
After a few seconds she knew what to do and kissed him back as careful she could.  
It was strange for her to do that but a part of her liked it, perhaps it was her human part.  
  
She putted her arms on his back. Through the T-shirt he was wearing 18 could feel how hot his skin was.  
"You're warm!" she said after the kiss ended.  
"What?" he looked at her confused.  
"You are warm, your skin is hot!" she was confused, too but said it in no angry voice.  
Krillin blushed again.  
"Have all humans warm skin?" she looked interested and sad again.  
"Um..yes..I think so!"  
"Oh."  
"Why are you asking?"  
"I'll show you" she ripped off her shirt.  
"What the hell!" Krillin covered his eyes with his hands "Put that back on!!"  
"I'll show you what I mean" her voice was very quite and SAD.  
He looked back at her.  
She was only wearing a bra and the jeans.  
She got to Krillin and gripped his right hand.  
"No!..What are you doing...Stop!"  
She laid his hand on her naked belly!  
Krillin gasped; she was cool, rather cold, her body was cold as ice!  
He was speechless.  
  
"Now you know what I mean. That should remind me what I am! I'm just a damn machine; how could I have kissed you!"  
"You're not just a machine and you know that!"  
"I was so stupid...I thought I could forget..I thought I could..love..!But I'm just a lifeless damn robot!"  
She said that in a low voice, like she would start crying.  
"Hey...that's not true" he hugged her and opened his eyes again - AHH- his face was just inches from her breasts!  
He likes to move away, but she held him back.  
She was crying. And she held him thigh.  
18 leaned on Krillin unable to take her sadness away.   
  
"What...what is that?" she asked surprised and looked down.  
Krillin blushed deeper then ever.  
How to tell her "that"?  
She looked at the dent in his jeans and back at him.  
Krillin was trembling all over, unable to speak.  
"I...I..I'm so sorry...but you...and...I saw your bra...and...I'm so...sorry...about that."  
I'm going unconscious   
"You got that from seeing me?"  
"W-W-Well, I guess so. Sorry!"  
"Why?" 18 asked "Your mind tell me that shows you like me! But..I'm sorry..I don't know what..." she looked sad again.  
  
18 looked on the clock quickly. 11.53pm.  
"Ahh..it's almost midnight. I really should leave."  
"Oh..ok...where are you going?"  
"I don't know..maby to the woods like the past two weeks."  
"You can spent the night here if you like to..there are some free rooms."  
"Really?"  
"Of course, you can use Lunchs room it's over here."  
Both walked into a room full of weapons.  
"I think I like this place, that Lunch and I seem to have al lot in common."  
"Yeah, you would get along great" Krillin said as he looked around "Wait, I'll get you some fresh bed-linen." He walked of.  
Oh that guy is so sweet - Stop! What am I thinking?  
Krillin came back and began to work.  
Is there something this boy can't do?  
"Ready! Would you like to eat before sleeping? I can cook something for us."  
No, there isn't  
"All right, but I don't like to give you trouble."  
"It's no problem, like spaghetti?"  
"I..don't know. I've never..."  
"You'll love it!" he cut her of.  
She watched him as he began to out the ingredients and started to cook.  
  
After the dinner:  
  
"That was great"  
"Thanks" Krillin replied "Lets go to bed now.. everyone to his own ..of course.."  
18 giggled.  
"What's there about you? You made me laugh the third time in my life now!"  
With that she walked to Lunchs room. She stopped at the door and turned around. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and got back to her room.  
"What a girl!" Krillin whispered as he cleaned the table.  
  
"Have you got a night-dress or something for me?"  
he looked up, she was still just wearing her jeans and her bra. While dinner he had tried not to look at her breasts.  
"Oh..I'll look a bit, I'll surely find something!"  
He came back with a large T-shirt.  
"It was left here by Tenshinhan. It's clean, I think you can use it!"  
"Thanks" she put the T-shirt on and opened her jeans.  
Krillin could take a quick image of her legs and went red again.  
The shirt hardly covered her bottom.  
"Then..I think I'll go to bed now."  
"Yes..I'll, too!"  
  
18 couldn't help herself . She got up and went straight to Krillins room.  
She found him already asleep. 18 kneeled down beside his bed and watched him. Even in his sleep he looked innocent and cute.  
She touched his cheek with one hand and her own with the other. She thought about their "have all humans warm skin" talk. Gero what have you done to us?. A tear felled from her eyes on Krillins face. He looked up."18...what..what are you..hey, stop crying!"   
She tried to smile to show him everything is fine, but her face was wet from her tears. Krillin looked a bit helpless at first. Then he took her head and laid it against his chest, he started to pat her back like she was a baby.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Cause..I'm just.."  
"Shh..it's OK. I don't care who or what you are." 18 looked up.  
"You don't?"  
"Of cause I don't. Why should I have kissed you?"  
"I..I don't.."  
"Because I like you. I like your real you:"  
"But why? Why do you like me? I'm just a machine, I'm your enemy!"  
"You've been our enemy. And you aren't a machine you have emotions. And why I like you...I can't explain. It's a intensive feeling inside."  
" Feelings..can you tell me more about them?"  
"Ahh..I don't know how..it feels like butterflies in you tummy..or something like that."  
"This feeling must be great, if you can't find words to describe it! I'll never feel that, you humans are so rich."  
"Once you'll feel it. When the time is right you'll love."  
"Love?" she said "I don't know how love feels. But I feel something for you, maybe its love... its like a huge fire inside me when I come near you. Can that be love?"  
He couldn't answer, he was stunned by what she just said.   
She looked in his eyes.  
Yeah, yes it is!  
Then she kissed him until he fell back on the bed.  
She lay on top of him, as she felt "that" again. Krillin (as usual) went red as she looked down.  
"Krillin..I don't know..what..."  
"Pl...please just ignore it. I can't control. It shows my feelings for you!"  
18 smiled and got of off him. "It's OK!" she whispered "Can I spend the night here?"  
"You mean...here? Umm.. of course.."  
"Thanks!" She laid down next to him. Krillin took his arms around her, she didn't refuse. Soon they went to sleep. It was the first night for 18 without a nightmare of Gero .  
Perhaps it is the warmth coming from Krillin she thought before she fell asleep again.  
  
  
It was about 9.00am when Bulma stormed into Krillins room "Hey, got up we are back and...AHH!" she screamed when she saw 18.  
"Bulma? What's up?" Krillin asked sleepy.   
"What's up? Don't turn, that person is here!". Krillin turned to see 18 and smiled.  
"Ohh..it's OK. I'll tell you later."  
"But..but she..!"  
" I think I'll better go now!" 18 spoke up.  
"No..I'll tell them."  
He got up and leaded Bulma out of his room.  
"What is she doing here?"  
"She wanted to talk to me:"  
"Looked like talking wasn't all that happened..did you..?"  
"No, it was like that.." he told her the whole story except for some personal things "...and that's all." He finished.  
He looked up the stairs and saw 18 already dressed standing there. She tried to stay cool, but she couldn't hide how nervous she was. What will they think of me now?  
  
To her surprise Bulma got up and walked towards her.  
"Hi, I'm Bulma. Krillin told me everything and I'm sorry about my reaction. But I thought you were evil like Gero. Sorry!"  
She gave her hand and 18 shook it, out of speech.  
  
Krillin looked at Muten Roshi who had watched them.  
"Roshi, can she stay here for a while? She has nowhere to go to!"  
"Sure!" Roshi replied "Here are some free rooms and I'm sure we can all become friends!" he said with his pervert-look. Bulma hit him.  
" Stop that! She can hurt you more than I can!"  
"Auu..can't I have some fun inside my house?"  
"NO!".  
18 watched the two of them "fighting" each other and Krillin who tried to separate them.  
That won't be easy for me, it's a whole new world, but I think I like it. I like to be with Krillin!!  
  
END  
  
  
That's all folks. You like it? Don't like it? Please review!!  
  
  



End file.
